La fin
by Erell Snow
Summary: AU. Le but de ce gamin dans la vie était de pourrir la notre à Harry, Ron et moi. Je dois avouer qu'il réussissait plutôt bien.
1. Prologue

Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic.

**Note importante :** A la prochaine mise à jour j'aurais changé de pseudo !! Je quitte Le fou pour Erell.

Tout apartient à Mrs Rowling !

**

* * *

**

**La fin**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tout a un début, tout a une fin. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Le début peut parfois être un désastre d'autres fois c'est quelque chose de magique de si puissant qui commence que cela éblouit. Et puis il y a la fin, triste, joyeuse, ou sans réelle réponse.

Le début de mon histoire commence alors que j'entre en sixième année et de façon singulière. Remarquez j'aurais pu raconter toute ma vie et mon enfance, vous parlez de mes amis mais non. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de vous parler de lui.

Lui. Si on me demandait vingt mètres de parchemin à rendre avec pour sujet principal Lui, je suis sûr que je pourrais faire plus.

Vous n'avez jamais été accro à quelqu'un ?

Tout d'abord il y a cette obsession, Lui, il me fallait savoir où il était ce qu'il faisait. Sa proximité me rendait toute bizarre et un fourmillement ce faisait ressentir le long de mon échine. Et puis il m'a fallu apprendre à connaître toutes ses manières, ses tics des choses qui en temps normal m'irritent.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je veux parler de notre histoire, celle que j'ai eu avec Lui et je ne commence même pas par le début.

Notre début à nous a été chaotique, après tout franchement qui irait s'imaginait le rat de bibliothèque Granger avec Drago Malefoy le fantasme de toutes ces filles qui étudiaient à Poudlard.

Pas moi en tout cas.

* * *

Court mais ce n'est que le Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1 : Le début de la fin

Merci à Lynia ou Mimigris comme elle veut de s'être gentiment proposé de me corriger mais aussi pour ses conseils !

**Note sur l'histoire :** Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif qui reprend très fortement ma première fanfiction, vous ne trouverez donc pas forcément un scénario de base très original. Dans cette fiction j'essais surtout de m'attacher le plus possible au véritable caractère des personnages de J.K. Rowling tout en déviant le scénario original. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir. La fic prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes, le sixième aussi mais en revoyant les épisodes à sa façon et normalement le septième devrait être différent même si je reprendrais de nombreux éléments.

Autre chose Hermione et Drago ne vont pas être ensemble du jour au lendemain, il va en falloir des choses pour que ces deux-là forment un couple !

Voila je pense avoir tout dit. A si, je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre, il me sert à planter le décor.

Tout est à Mrs Rowling, d'ailleurs j'ai repris des dialogues du Tome 6 dans ce chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin **

_Rien ne nous rapprochait, nous étions deux entités différentes à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. A commencer par le fait qu'il était un homme et moi une femme. Ou tout bêtement un Serpentard et moi une Gryffondor. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si cela n'avait pas été le cas. _

_Mais permettez moi d'en douter. _

¤¤¤¤

_1er Septembre 1996_.

¤¤¤¤

La grande salle était bondée, Hermione n'avait pas vu Harry depuis la réunion du club de Slug dans le train et elle était inquiète. Son regard allait d'élève en élève avec l'espoir de voir une masse de cheveux noirs indomptable parmi eux.

"- Si tu cherches le balafré il risque d'être retardé." souffla une voie masculine à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle se retourna de façon brutale et cogna le haut de sa tête contre le nez de Drago Malefoy.

- Outch regarde un peu où tu vas !

Elle leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Malefoy pourquoi ça ne me surprend plus de ta part ?

Il sourit. Pas un sourire angélique mais bel et bien un sourire méchant. Il l'énervait et aimait ça.

- Pas la peine de me fixer avec ce regard assassin Granger, ce n'est pas dans tes cordes.

Il singea un salut et se perdit dans la foule de la grande salle. Inquiète Hermione se remit à chercher Harry. Neville lui avait dit qu'il était parti faire il ne savait quoi dans le train juste après avoir quitté Slughorn.

- Je ne le vois pas. Dit Ron.

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Ron, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé.

Il lui offrit un sourire gêné, tout en se grattant la nuque.

Il lui prit la main pour ne pas la perdre et tous les deux se dirigèrent là où il restait encore de la place à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione, gênée s'était tout de suite sentie rougir quand le garçon lui avait pris la main. Arrivé à destination Ron dû enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait car il la lâcha rapidement.

Elle regarda sa main qui tremblait légèrement. Ron était son meilleur ami, il ne devait même pas remarquer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Leur relation lui convenait comme ça. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le ban et se contenta de fixer obstinément son assiette.

¤¤¤¤

Le repas venait de commencer quand une silhouette se dessina à l'entrée de la grande salle. Personne n'y fit vraiment attention, ce n'est que lorsque la silhouette se révéla être Harry Potter que des chuchotis se firent entendre.

Quand Harry arriva à leur niveau Ron s'exclama.

- Où est-ce que tu … Ca alors qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure ?

Hermione senti son cœur qui faisait un bon. Que lui était il encore arrivé ?

Harry demanda ce qui n'allait pas et il essaya de se regarder avec le dos d'une cuillère. La jeune fille soupira intérieurement. A coup sûr Malfoy était dans le coup.

Il avait une tâche rouge sombre sur le visage on aurait dit …

- Tu es couvert de sang ! s'exclame Hermione.

Elle chercha sa baguette dans ses poches et lui jeta un sortilège de nettoyage.

- Merci. Et mon nez ça va ?

La question de Harry inquiétait encore plus Hermione.

- Il est normal.

Anxieuse elle continua à l'interroger mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Hermione, sûre que Malefoy était dans le coup se retourna vers sa table et lui lança un regard noir.

Il se contenta de la tourner au ridicule en lui lançant un sourire charmeur. Elle fit mine de vomir et se retourna vers ses amis. Sur la table les plats avaient été remplacés par des pâtisseries.

Drago ne perdait rien pour attendre. Alors comme ça monsieur pensait qu'il était au-dessus de tous et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir.

Tout à coup elle surprit le regard colérique de Harry alors qu'il baissait les yeux, elle regarda dans la direction où il regardait quelque seconde plus tôt, pour voir Malefoy mimer quelque chose. Un coup-de-poing …

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre rires (Ron et sa fameuse délicatesse) et inquiétudes (Dumbledore s'était blessé à la main ? Rogue en Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ?).


End file.
